


i wanna feel weightless (cause that would be enough)

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Bridal Carries, I would call this a 5+1 but it's more like a 1+5, M/M, unbetaed we use our half a brain cell like rokkaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: The 1 time Kurosawa bridal-lifted Adachi and the 5 times Adachi bridal-carried Kurosawa
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	i wanna feel weightless (cause that would be enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Toyota-sensei: words can not describe how much I adore Cherry Magic. That being said, while Mangadachi might struggle with bridal-carrying Kurosawa, I have decided that Dramadachi has no such issue. Thank you for understanding. 
> 
> Title taken from Weightless by All Time Low

One.

Adachi felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, his anger confusing him as the world turned black. 

He came back into himself a few seconds later, looking into Kurosawa’s concerned face, his feet most definitely not on the ground anymore. 

“You are not fine at all,” Kurosawa said firmly, and all Adachi could do was nod. As Kurosawa attempted to hail a cab, somehow, with all of Adachi’s 178 centimeters in his arms, Adachi rested his head on Kurosawa’s collarbone, feeling too sick to do anything else. 

*~Adachi is in my arms oh my goodness but he overworked himself and he needs to get better and thank goodness I was there to catch him what if I wasn’t he would have hurt himself falling on the sidewalk and I could never forgive myself for that phew there’s a cab okay Adachi I will get you feeling better in no time~* 

Adachi had no idea how Kurosawa had all those thoughts running through him for someone like him, but when he had to get down, he had to admit it had been nice to be held in someone’s arms. 

5\. 

Kurosawa knew the image he gave off: one of elegance and grace. It had been trained into him since a young age, and while he didn’t always appreciate that it meant it he had to seem perfect all the time, he did appreciate that it meant he wasn’t very clumsy. Until now, when he had been too busy looking at Adachi and tripped over a tree root. He fell, Adachi noticing a second too late that he was going down. 

“Yuichi!” Kurosawa heard above him, and he knew if he looked up, Adachi’s big doe eyes would be looking at him in concern. He gathered his bearings and started getting up, wincing a little at the scrapes his hands had acquired. He knew he probably had ripped his pants in the knees, which was going to be annoying to fix. But other than that, he thought he was okay--until he got up and tried to walk. His left ankle did not appreciate any weight put on it. He winced, reaching out for the tree whose root he had tripped over. 

“Yuichi, are you okay?” Adachi asked, his hands fluttering as he got close to Kurosawa, coming over to inspect Kurosawa. 

“I’m fine,” Kurosawa said, trying to stretch out his ankle. 

Adachi looked at him, clearly testing to see if he was okay. “Let go of the tree then, if you’re so ‘fine’.”

Kurosawa nodded and let go of the tree, only to find that his left ankle still wouldn’t support his weight. He was pretty sure it was just twisted, maybe sprained, but not broken. He grabbed the tree again, slightly embarrassed at the situation. 

“That’s what I thought” he overheard Adachi mumble before he felt himself being lifted into the air, bridal-style. 

“Kiyoshi?” Kurosawa asked, baffled by the turn of events. He didn’t know that Adachi could hold him with such ease, considering that Kurosawa was several centimeters taller. 

“You clearly can’t walk, Yuichi,” Adachi said, looking fondly at Kurosawa and making Kurosawa’s heart melt. “So you’re stuck here until we get home.” 

Kurosawa, slightly stunned, just nodded. Adachi shifted his weight and Kurosawa automatically put his arms around Adachi’s shoulders, feeling a thrill at being carried like he weighed nothing. 

All too soon, they were in front of Kurosawa’s apartment door, Adachi not coordinated enough to hold Kurosawa and put the key in the lock, so Kurosawa reluctantly slid down and leaned against the wall, leaning against Adachi as they walked in and slipped off their shoes. Adachi made Kurosawa sit down and he got out ice, wrapping it in a towel and handing it to Kurosawa after wetting it. 

“Here, make sure it doesn’t get worse,” Adachi said. 

Kurosawa made an agreeable noise as he bent down to ice it. It had mostly stopped hurting, but Kurosawa hadn’t wanted to leave Adachi’s arms. The ice would probably get rid of the last of the pain. As Kurosawa adjusted the ice, he looked up at Adachi, who looked a little worried but mostly fond. 

“Kiyoshi, were you never going to tell me you could hold me like that?” Kurosawa couldn’t help but ask. 

Adachi blushed a little at that, his eyes darting around. Kurosawa reached out and pulled Adachi into his lap, burrowing his face into Adachi’s shoulder. 

“Yuichi!” Adachi said, sounding scandalized, which Kurosawa knew was a lie. He chuckled, coming out of Adachi’s shoulder and tipping Adachi’s chin so he could kiss him. 

4\. 

Kurosawa knew he was scowling, but he couldn’t help it. He had had a bad day and the rest of the week wasn’t looking much better, with lots of meetings and even a three day business trip that would take him away from Adachi. He was waiting outside the Toyokawa building, waiting for Adachi to finish his meeting and come down.  
“Yuichi? You okay?” Adachi asked as he got closer. Kurosawa didn’t say anything, just pulling Adachi close and hugging him. Adachi brought his hands into Kurosawa’s hair, and Kurosawa sighed before letting Adachi go. Adachi put his arm around Kurosawa’s shoulder as they walked to the train station to go to Adachi’s apartment. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adachi asked.

Kurosawa shook his head, causing Adachi to look at him in concern. However, they were at the station, so Adachi dropped it, and the ride was quiet as always, the two of them hooking pinkies in the crowded train. Kurosawa spent the train ride thinking about what he had to do over the next week, trying to figure out logistics of everything. When the train announced their stop, Kurosawa only knew because Adachi was gently pulling on his sleeve. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?” Adachi asked once they were out of the station. “I think you might feel better if you did…” 

Kurosawa knew Adachi was asking out of concern, and they had promised to communicate their problems, hadn’t they? He took a deep breath before starting. 

“Well…” 

Adachi listened patiently, squeezing Kurosawa’s hand every once in a while. When Kurosawa stopped to take a breath, Adachi stopped walking, surprising Kurosawa. 

“Kiyoshi?” 

Adachi stepped behind him, lifting Kurosawa up, his long legs dangling over Adachi’s arm as he clutched onto Adachi’s shoulders. Kurosawa felt breathless, feeling the ease that Adachi lifted him with. Once Adachi was satisfied with the weight distribution, he started walking. 

“What’s this for?” Kurosawa asked, his hand going to play with Adachi’s hair. 

“You’re going to tire yourself out if you keep walking and talking that much,” Adachi said sternly. Kurosawa couldn’t help the delighted laugh that bubbled out of him, loving his silly boyfriend who kept on surprising him. 

3\. 

Kurosawa glanced up and down the street before taking Adachi’s hand, feeling Adachi’s fingers interlace with his. He smiled, feeling a familiar rush of emotion as he realized, yet again, that Adachi was his, really his. Kurosawa was glad that Adachi couldn’t hear his thoughts anymore, since he knew he was basically babbling with his current stream of consciousness. He squeezed Adachi’s hand, feeling content. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on everything, and Kurosawa knew that this was all he ever needed in life. If only he wasn’t so tired, he thought, covering his mouth to hide a yawn. 

“Yuichi, are you tired?” Adachi asked. Kurosawa looked at him, all big eyes and concern and decided to tease him, just a little. 

“I mean...someone kept me up all last night…” he said, dropping his voice low and smirking, but the effect was ruined when he yawned again. 

“Yuichi, you look exhausted. You’ve been working too hard again.” Adachi ignored Kurosawa’s teasing, making him pout. 

“You’re no fun…” Kurosawa mumbled, yawning yet again. 

Adachi shook his head, getting behind him and lifting Kurosawa up in a way that was becoming very familiar. 

“Yuichi, you’re going to fall asleep standing up, and we still have the hill to go up,” Adachi scolded, but when Kurosawa nestled into his shoulder, Adachi simply shifted his weight to make Kurosawa more comfortable. Kurosawa dozed as Adachi walked up the hill to his apartment, the light changing every time he opened his eyes blearily for a few seconds before falling asleep again. 

“Yuichi, we’re here, wake up please.” Adachi’s voice cut into Kurosawa’s sleep, and he sleepily let his legs fall to the ground, draping himself over Adachi and burrowing into his shoulder, making Adachi laugh slightly. 

“Come inside, you big baby,” Adachi said fondly, opening the door to let them in. 

2\. 

Kurosawa had always loved the rain, loved how it felt as he walked through it, loved the sound it made as it fell, loved the smell it left in the air. He didn’t love puddles, however, hating it when his socks got wet. He knew that amused Adachi, who never paid attention to where he was walking, no matter what the weather. It wasn’t raining at the moment, in fact it was sunny with a few white clouds, but it had rained the night before, and puddles were everywhere. Kurosawa was glad he wouldn’t need an umbrella, but all these puddles were annoying him and he sighed as he walked with Adachi, the two of them deciding to skip the taxi ride from Kurosawa’s apartment and just walk to work. 

“What’s wrong?” Adachi asked, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. 

Kurosawa just smiled at Adachi, knowing it was a small thing to be annoyed at when the weather was this nice.  
Adachi still frowned and looked around, his eyes widening when he realized the problem, and his frown turned into a smirk. He glanced up and down the street, which was mostly empty, since they had left earlier than usual. That was the only warning Kurosawa got before he felt himself be lifted into the air. 

“Kiyoshi!” he said, startled, one hand clutching his leather briefcase, the other around Adachi’s shoulders. 

“Yes, Yuichi?” Adachi asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

Kurosawa knew he was powerless to do anything but allow Adachi to carry him, not with Adachi looking this adorable in the morning light. He didn’t carry him for very long, but Kurosawa wasn’t sure how he was supposed to work with that memory of Adachi carrying him for just a simple annoyance. 

1\. 

They were actually married. Kurosawa couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe that all his dreams had come true and Adachi was his, with a document to prove it. They had matching silver rings, and they were coming up to their new apartment. Adachi had surprised him in wanting to wear a veil, but he had since taken it off and put it on Kurosawa, and the look in Adachi’s eyes meant he wouldn’t take it off for the world. He had dreamt of this moment for over eight years, and now it was a reality. They got out of the car, driven by Kurosawa’s sister, who gave them a knowing look as she drove off. They looked up to their new building, and without speaking, ran up the stairs to their apartment on the second floor, laughing as they went. When they got to the hallway, Kurosawa made to grab Adachi, only to find himself lifted in the air, just like a bride. He grabbed on to Adachi as they made their way down the hall. Adachi punched in the number code and brought Kurosawa over the threshold, closing the door and kissing Kurosawa breathless. Kurosawa eagerly kissed back until they both needed to catch their breath. 

“You know, in my fantasies, I was the one to carry you over the threshold,” Kurosawa murmured, his forehead pressed against Adachi’s. 

“And are you mad that I did it to you?” Adachi asked. 

“Not in the slightest,” Kurosawa said, bringing Adachi into another kiss, the veil over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the art Toyota-sensei posted and went "oh crap that Saifahzon gif that I love" (the one where Tommy just sweeps Jimmy off his feet despite being like a mile shorter) I WILL MAKE ADACHI LIKE THAT. Two thousand words out of pure...not quite spite but something close. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
